batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Queen (Earth-2)
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen '''(born May 16, 1985) is the son of deceased billionaire Robert Queen and his wife Moira Queen, brother of Thea Queen, longtime friend of Tommy Merlyn and boyfriend/longtime friend of Laurel Lance. Oliver grew up close to both his parents and loved both of them very much, he also later met his future wife and love of his life, Laurel Lance whilst in school and the two stayed together all their lives. However, Laurel would later come to Oliver and ask him to move in together, which spooked him and made him do something terrible, cheat on her with Felicity Smoak. Not long after this, Oliver went on a boat trip with his father and when it sunk was shipwrecked on an island known as Lian Yu. He stayed on the island for five years and trained himself to physical perfection and also in the art of fighting. Eventually, he was discovered by fishermen and brought back to Star City. After returning, Oliver aspired to become a vigilante in order to write his father's wrongs and protect his city, originally as '''The Arrow and then the Green Arrow. Biography Early Life Oliver was born to Robert and Moira Queen on May 16, 1985. When he was eight years old, he met both Laurel Lance and Tommy Merlyn and the three became fast friends. When he was ten years old, his younger sister, Thea, was born on January 21, 1995. During his teenage years, Oliver was known around town as being a playboy, sleeping with many women at a time along with Tommy. However, when Laurel confessed that she had been harbouring a crush on him, it seemed that he had settled down and the two began a serious relationship. Unfortunately, by the end of their high school years, Laurel began talking about moving in together, not ready for the commitment, Oliver slept with Felicity Smoak behind Laurel's back. However, after learning that she had fallen pregnant with his baby, he did his best to avoid her at all costs. Five Years on Lian Yu Becoming Washed Up After his father invited him on a luxury cruise across the North China Sea on the ''Queen's Gambit'', Oliver quickly accepted, not ready to be a father and wanting to escape his responsibilities. He lead Laurel to believe it was a simple family boat trip and not to worry about him. Before he left, she showed up at the dock and asked how long he would be gone and he explained that he would only be gone for three weeks. Just before he boarded, she gave him a small picture of her so that he wouldn't get lonely whilst out at sea and the two shared a kiss as he left. After a few hours of sailing and night had arrived, the boat seemed fine until a vital piece somehow began to malfunction, causing the Gambit to sink. However, before it was completely submerged, Oliver was found by his father and the two managed to make it out onto the deck and into an emergency life raft with another crew member. Shortly after Oliver woke up, Robert realised that they would not have enough food supplies for all three of them. Due to this, he made the shocking decision to shoot the crew member and then himself, but not before instructing Oliver to do everything in his power to survive this and make it back home. He then killed himself right in front of his son's eyes. After this, Oliver passed out and woke up after the raft had made it's way onto the shore of an island. He then buried his father's body on the shore and began to explore what the island had to offer. However, he quickly realised that it was much more dangerous than originally met the eye. Survival on the Island Oliver then spent five years on this island, learning several survival techniques and training himself to battle against the horrors of the island.''Green Arrow: 1.01: Pilot'' Returning to Star City Reunited with his family and friends This was his life until October 2016, when two fishermen, saw Oliver's distress signal on the shore of Lian Yu and discovered him, bringing him back to civilisation. Whilst on the boat, the men granted Oliver a phone call and he took this chance to call his mother to inform her of his rescue. When she answered, she assumed it was a sick prank by someone and was about to hang up until Oliver reassured her that it was him and he was alive, on his way home. After reaching the city, Oliver was immediately taken to the Star City General Hospital and examined by several doctors until his mother arrived. As she entered the room, she was extremely cautious around him and very softly called out his name. He immediately smiled and ran into her arms. The next day, after being discharged, Oliver was brought back to the Queen Mansion where he was reunited with his sister, Thea. He then spent time with his family and Tommy, who had arrived to have lunch with them. Later that night, Oliver emerged from the shower and examined his old room when he came across an old photograph of him and Laurel which urged him to go and visit her. The next day, he packed a few bags and informed his mother that he would be taking a trip to Gotham City in order to see Laurel. She was confused as he had just gotten home but before she could protest, he had already left the mansion. After a long train ride and then a bus ride, Oliver had made it to Gotham and worked to find Laurel's law firm. Once he did, he travelled to CNRI which is where he came across Laurel working on a case. The first thing she did after seeing him was slap him in the face which caused the entire room to go quiet and stare at them, causing Laurel to pull him outside to talk. She asked what he was doing in Gotham and he told her that he wanted to fix their relationship and recommended she return to Star City with him. She laughed and explained that she had a job and valuable friends in Gotham that she couldn't just leave, however, before returning to CNRI, she did apologize for the slap but stated that she still hated him for all of the times he cheated on her. Later, Oliver managed to convince Laurel's boss that she would be an excellent candidate for the CNRI branch in Star City as it was her home town, which caused Laurel to be transferred to Star City, making her move back. Before he left, Oliver offered to accompany her and she reluctantly accepted. Personality Before his disappearance, Oliver was considered to be a typical playboy billionaire who slept with any woman that cross his path. Even after he began a serious relationship with Laurel Lance, he still couldn't stop sleeping around. He was also shown to previously have been extremely irresponsible after he got Felicity Smoak pregnant and simply ran away from the issue, forcing her to raise the baby on her own. However, after his time on Lian Yu and being put through so much trauma and pain, Oliver greatly matured and became a very responsible and even serious man but did not lose his strong sense of humour. Abilities * Peak of Human Physical Condition: 'After training for survival on Lian Yu for five years, Oliver has reached exceptional physical condition. He is capable of punching a fully grown man with so much strength, it knocks him across a large room. He is also able to use his remarkable physical ability to defeat large numbers of enemies at once on his own. ** '''Acrobatics/Free-Running: '''Oliver has shown himself to be very graceful and light with his movements. He is able to utilise the art of acrobats not only in his movement but also in his fighting abilities. He is capable of jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease and also manoeuvre himself well in fights and dodge incoming enemy attacks. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Oliver has displayed heightened senses such as sight and hearing. He is able to alert himself of incoming attacks faster than anyone in the same room does and, as a result, is able to dodge the attack and come out on top. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: '''While training on the island, Oliver met and was trained by a martial artist who was also trapped and fighting for survival. He has displayed absolute prowess in the art and is able to use martial arts to his advantage against his enemies, no matter the amount and uses an array of techniques in his personal style. ** '''Master Archer: '''Oliver's main weapon on the island, and while fighting crime as a vigilante, is a bow and arrow that he is extremely skilled with. He is capable of using it to shoot several fast falling targets with ease, disarm enemies without harming them and even retain his shooting accuracy as he was disoriented. Not only is he skilled shooting the bow, he can also quickly switch between melee and ranged fighting and use his bow in close-up combat against an enemy. Equipment * 'Green Arrow Suit: 'Oliver sports a dark green leather suit whilst fighting crime in Star City as the Green Arrow. the suit also utilises a hood and domino mask in order to hide his identity from enemies. * '''Customised Recurve Bow: '''Shortly after becoming the Green Arrow, Oliver was able to construct a custom-made recurve bow that serves as both a long range weapon and a close range weapon. Appearances ''Green Arrow Batman: Anarky Superman Season 1 * "Pilot" (mentioned) Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, '''Oliver Queen is the vigilante archer known as the Green Arrow who mainly uses technology and arrows as his weapons against crime. He has also been a very prominent member of the Justice League. References Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-2 Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Queen Consolidated Employees